una noche inesperada ((lemons))
by Diana Liliana Black24
Summary: cada una de las noches que pasa Camus al lado de Carlie empezando por la segunda de ellas


**Capítulo 7. "el león no es como lo pintan" ((Lemon))**

Estamos viendo una de mis películas favoritas "buscando a Nemo", Camus me tiene entre sus brazos, me pregunto cómo un hombre con un carácter tan frio y difícil puede ser tan cálido, siento su aliento en mi cuello mientras reparte pequeños besitos en el mismo, sus manos acarician con ternura las mismas y mientras estas tímidas caricias son desarrolladas yo siento como mi sangre se calienta a un punto insospechado, un ligero mariposeo se instala en mi vientre, creo que a eso se le llama estar excitada, quisiera que me besara como cuando engendramos a nuestro bebe, pero el solo me acaricia con ternura no hay pasión en sus caricias solo amor y ternura, al terminar me acompaña a mi habitación, pero yo deseo pasar la noche en la suya y quizá si tengo suerte el vuelva a hacerme el amor.

-puedo dormir esta noche contigo?-pregunte con timidez, está bien lo deseo con locura además es el papa de mi bebe y se podría decir que mi novio.

-estas segura?-

-si claro que sí, solo deja me cambio mi pijama!-dije con una sonrisa antes de meterme a mi habitación a cambiar, sé que por algún lado tengo un camisón baby doll de seda azul cielo que me regalaron en mi cumpleaños, cuando lo recibí me pareció una broma digo no tenía ni novio y me dieron lencería f para dormir ahora esa lencería puede servirme para pasar una gran noche al lado de un hermoso hombre, por fin la encuentro estoy por cambiarme pero decidió darme un baño antes, abro el grifo del agua para que se llene la bañera mientras busco las sales para baño en cuanto las encuentro veo una botella de esencia de Rosas así que decidió usarla en lugar de las sales que siempre uso para bañarme, viento la esencia en el agua y me meto después para dejar que mi cuerpo se impregne de ese delicioso aroma y eso vuelva loco a mi casero, en cuanto termino de bañarme me seco y visto con el baby doll, siento como la seda acaricia mi cuerpo y se amolda a mis curvas, mis medidas han cambiado mi busto ha crecido con el embarazo, después de eso entre a su habitación, la cual era enorme llena de libros, la veo un poco, antes de voltear a verlo, estaba recostado en la cama trae unos lentes de lectura y leía un libro, me acosté a su lado y lo mire. –que estás leyendo?- pregunte curiosa y con inocencia

-estoy leyendo, "les miserables", en traducción los Miserables!-dijo dejando de leer, y volteándome a ver, al verme sentí como si su mirada me desnudara, sus ojos azules se obscurecieron de pronto, se quitó los lentes guardándolos en su estuche sin quitarme los ojos de encima, después soltó el libro y lo dejo en el buro –pero lo menos que quiero hacer en este momento es leer, solo quiero verte aquí a mi lado!-dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y besarme con cariño y pasión como pude me subí a su regazo y seguí besando su boca mientras sentía sus manos en mi cintura, tenía hambre de él y yo podía sentir claramente que él también me deseaba ya que me apretaba hacia él, para que yo sintiera su miembro crecer con nuestros besos y caricias.

-me vuelves loco Carlie!-dijo cuándo nos separamos para tomar aire, se acercó a mi cuello y comenzó a besarlo succionándolo, seguro mañana estaré llena de marcas en el pero no me importa la sensación es indescriptible. –te has vestido y perfumado así para seducirme verdad Petite!-dijo seductoramente en mi oído antes de tomar el lóbulo de mi oreja con los dientes y mordisqueándolo levemente.

-si lo hice!-dije con la voz entre cortada sus caricias me estaban excitando a niveles que jamás creí posibles, mientras seguía con sus besos en mi cuello yo comencé a mover las caderas arriba de su miembro sintiendo como este se endurecía cada vez más, los gemidos escapaban de mi boca al igual que de la suya, me tomo el rostro y me beso con pasión, mientras colocaba sus manos en mis piernas, acariciándolas por arriba de la fina seda azul.

-te ves hermosa con esto puesto pero te verás mejor sin él!-dijo separándose de mí, de sus labios un hilo de saliva los unía a los míos –eres ma belle femme!-dijo antes de volver a besarme solo que ahora mordisqueo mi labio para que abriera la boca y su lengua pudiera recorrerla con desesperación, mientras eso pasaba sus manos comenzaban a subir el fino camisón por mi piel dejando al descubierto mis piernas, mi braguitas a juego y mi abdomen atorando el camisón por debajo de mis senos se separó de mi para observarme.

-levanta los brazos Carlie!-ordeno, yo obedecí y retiro el camisón dejándome en un diminuto sostén a juego con las braguitas y el baby doll, sus ojos se obscurecieron casi al color negro carbón me tomo por la cintura para volver a besarme mientras me volvía sobre su ya muy duro miembro, siguió besándome con pasión dejando un rastro de su saliva por mi mandíbula cuello y bajando por mis hombros, bajo un tirante del sostén y después el otro mientras me besaba sentí como llevaba sus manos por detrás de mi espalda y desataba mi sostén aventándolo al piso, yo solo hice mi cabeza hacia atrás y dejando escapar gemidos por mi boca, y dándole libre acceso a mis pechos, beso primero el derecho metiéndose mi pezón a la boca y succionándolo, mientras que mi seno izquierdo fue atendido con su mano, coloque mis manos en sus brazos para no caerme de su regazo al tiempo que seguía moviéndome en círculos arriba de él.

-ohhh Carlie, basta vas a hacer que me corra!-dijo separándose de mí, y volteándome para que quedara espaldas a la cama, él estaba hincado entre mis piernas separándolas, se quitó la camiseta de su pijama, antes de volver a besar mi cuerpo, siguió besándome los senos para después comenzar a bajar sus caricias por mi abdomen, ya no aguantaba mas lo necesitaba dentro de mí ya, lleve mis piernas a sus caderas y quedando mis tobillos a la altura del resorte del pantalón de pijama, el cual comencé a bajar con mis tobillos, él se separó con brusquedad se bajó de un tirón los pantalones de pijama y los bóxer dejando al descubierto su enorme miembro que estaba totalmente erecto.

-tanto me quieres dentro de ti Petite!-comento con la voz ronca mientras retiraba mis braguitas de mi cuerpo dejándome desnuda ante él, se acomodó entre mis piernas, dejo la punta de su erecto miembro sobre mi sexo mientras me besaba

-eres mía!-murmuro contra mis labios y me penetro de una sola estocada, se quedó dentro mío sin moverse mientras veía que tenía los ojos cerrados respiraba con dificultad y tenía la boca abierta.

-estas muy estrecha amor!-dijo con la voz ronca, yo solo asentí, me sentía llena de él abrumada por la sensación de tenerlo dentro de mí –voy a moverme ahora Petite!-dijo retrocediendo con lentitud casi hasta salir por completo de mí, cierra los ojos gime y vuelve a penetrarme, grito por primera vez en la noche eso ha sido exquisito

-más?-pregunta salvajemente

-si-contesto, el vuelve a hacer el mismo proceso retroceder y después penetrarme, mi cuerpo lo acepta con placer.

-otra vez?-

-si!-respondo con suplica

Él se vuelve a mover solo que esta vez no se detiene, apoya los codos en la cama de tal manera que siento su peso sobre mí, aprisionándome. Al principio se mueve despacio, entra y sale de mi cuerpo, y a medida que voy acostumbrándome a la extraña sensación, empiezo a mover las caderas hacia las suyas, acelera, gimo y me embiste con fuerza, cada vez más deprisa, sin piedad, a un ritmo implacable, y yo mantengo el ritmo de sus embestidas. Me agarra la cabeza con las manos, me besa bruscamente y vuelve a tirar de mi labio inferior con los dientes, se retira un poco y siento que algo crece en lo más profundo de mi, voy poniéndome tensa a medida que me penetra una y otra vez, me tiembla el cuerpo, me arqueo, los dos estamos bañados en sudor, mi cuerpo se pone rígido

-córrete para mi Carlie!- susurra sin aliento, y me dejo ir en cuanto lo dice, llego al climas y estallo en mil pedazos bajo su cuerpo, y él también se corre, grita mi nombre, da una última embestida y se queda inmóvil vaciándose dentro de mí. Todavía jadeo, intento relentizar la respiración y los latidos de mi corazón, abro los ojos, Camus ha apoyado su frente en la mía, tiene los ojos cerrados y su respiración es irregular, parpadea, abre los ojos y me lanza una mirada dulce, sigue dentro de mí, se inclina, me besa suavemente la frente y comienza a salir despacio de mi cuerpo.

-te he hecho daño?-pregunta pasándome un mechón de pelo detrás de mí oreja, yo no puedo evitar esbozar una amplia sonrisa

-estoy bien ha sido maravilloso-dijo besando sus labios, el corresponde mi beso con amor y ternura, seguimos besándonos, pasando la mejor noche de mi vida.

A la mañana siguiente, desperté y el seguía a mi lado besando mi cuello con cariño.

-sabias amor que hablas dormida?-dijo al sentir que ya estaba despierta

-si ya me lo había dicho, que somos?-pregunte directamente

-somos novios, amantes, consortes, prometidos lo que tú quieras cariño!-

-novios amor novios eso seremos, Camus tu hijo y yo tenemos hambre nos preparas algo?-pregunte acariciando su pecho.

-si ya voy petite descansa te traeré el desayuno a la cama!-me dijo antes de levantarse ponerse sus bóxer y su pantalón de pijama y salir dejándome sola, definitivamente el **"león no es como lo pintan", **y yo lo estaba comprobando.


End file.
